jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth tader
Hi! Hi, I am the second user on this Wiki!!! 15:04, 10 April 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, yeah, I searched for User: and only you were on that list, but i guess it will only show the pages with that text in it. 15:15, 11 April 2007 (UTC) HHHHHHeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeesssssss... Pucca!!! Just borrowing your title, hope you don't mind... Oh well, I'm here now, nice background. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 23:22, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Rsaul? You mean Raul!!?? WTF????? [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 11:20, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Wow..... What the...? [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 00:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Templates Wow, tader, how long did this start? 4 articles and looks disorganized... Oh well, back to main point. I've got you some templates, just put in the episode guides, and in Character guides, though I still need to finish that. Character Infoboxes I still need to do, but I'll try and do it, I'll put it as Template:CharacterInfobox. =D, [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 00:42, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll be an admin and help you if you don't find the lack of contribution weird, I can't find the channel that Jericho is on, plus my mom watches TV at 8 anyways. If you want, make me an admin anyways. Thanks if you do, [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 11:33, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sure, why not, I can revert Vandalism and block Vandals faster. Speaking of which, I haven't gone to GoWpedia for a little while, so I might as well as check it out and maintain it and revert vandalism. Sad sad sad..... [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 23:40, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Tader, it is on Wednesday in Canada, I checked, twice. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Pucca4ever']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 23:48, 19 April 2007 (UTC) After wiki enlarges Tader, I want to know, after this wiki becomes large enough for more admins, where are we going to put the RfA? I was thinking about the discussion, but without your approval I'm not going to do it. I'll put a rough draft as User:Gears Fanatic/Rough RfA. Look at it and decide, please. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 14:17, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Many Main Pages Um... tader, why is there so many Main Pages? Main Page 1,0, Main Page/Beta, Main Page. Are you going to delete some later? Also, since when has Raul returned?? Last thing, if you don't mind. I have asked Raul to set up a Jerichopedia IRC channel, but he might be busy. Can you request one please? I don't know how. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 23:44, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Nope, don't need it. I found where A-Channel is! But I barely watched it because my mom watches something else. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']]([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']])( ) 13:05, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Email Did you know that the email address in your is not working? I was trying to contact you to let you know about the new look Splarka is giving the wiki, but if you're already here, I guess you've seen it! :) Please let me know if there are any problems with this. Angela talk 22:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Template:Banned First, I don't really understand what you said about the IRC request, but I've got more important stuff. How do you think of this banning template? *Looks good! :D Need mores color though. Good job. Im Back I am back, and I would like to express my concern about your lack of doing anything on the GOW Wiki, the same UOTW has been on there all month. Hello I am the 4th member, right? Cheers, --SPARTAN-121 22:51, 30 April 2007 (UTC) SAVE JERICHO! Hi, I'm Novajoe23. I look forward to helping you out a lot on this wiki. But first, as you may have heard, Jericho has not been renewed for a second season. There has been a petition started in an attempt to get CBS's attention. We must get as many people as possible to sign this; there's almost 13,500 that have signed already. I posted the link on the main page so that everyone would see it. Here it is: SAVE JERICHO! --Novajoe23 21:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, thanks. I'm also going to start writing some articles, and making some categories. I already made categories for "Characters", "Green family", and "Jericho residents". -- 21:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Admin Is there any way I could get sysop status? -- 22:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC) RollBack? What is rollback status? By the way, if I keep working is there a chance you'll reconsider? -- 22:58, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Response to questions 1. I have never been banned from wikipedia or a wikia type of site. 2. I have contributed for a year or two, both on Wookieepedia and LostPedia. I help quite a bit on those sites. 3. You just go into the history and change the page back to what it was before the vandalism, right? I know what automatic reverting is because I was a sysop on Lostpedia. We had a few vandal attacks there. I HATE VANDALS. 4. Like I said, I was a Sysop on LostPedia. I was actually the second Sysop, after the creator of the wiki. I wasn't a Bureacrat, though. The only one was the creator. -- 23:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. You can check out my user page for the Star Wars wikia here. Cool. Yeah I understand. You don't want some vandal to come in and pretend they're okay, and then get admin status and screw everything up. Thanks for the rollback status. -- 23:16, 16 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. I don't know if you saw it above, but here's my user page over at the Star Wars Wikia. Article of the Week I think this is a good idea. Once we get more articles, of course. I suggested this at LostPedia and it worked out really well. They have it at Wookieepedia too, of course, and we can also let the users suggest articles and support/oppose, just like with the Improvement Drive. -- 01:15, 21 May 2007 (UTC) * No, I mean that when we get more articles, we should have a "Featured Article of the Week" and we can have the users vote for it. -- 01:28, 21 May 2007 (UTC) New SEASON OF JERICHO!!!!! Our persistence has paid off, my friend. CBS released a statement on the Jericho message board on CBS.com that CBS has ordered 7 episodes of Jericho for the upcoming TV season! Nina Tassler, the VP of CBS Entertainment also said that if they are successful there is room for more episodes. This means that the petitions and everything paid off! Now this wikia will really take off, especially during the period leading up to the first epsiode of Season 2. You need to change the message at the top of the screen to something that tells the users about this! -- 20:51, 7 June 2007 (UTC) its time Now that we have our second season, i think its time we really got down to writing some articles. I'm ready... how bout you? Does that other admin know anything? 01:12, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah i have all next week off too... Finals today (wed.) and tomorrow (thurs.), and then all next week I'm completely free... after that i have a camp but its only during the day... -- 17:07, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Sweet Hey dude, been a while since i had watched Jericho and ive watched all of season 1 now except like 2 episodes and i gotta say, how in the world did this show get took off the air? This show and Firefly are two of the best shows ive ever watched and both where took off the air, and somehow they keep these junk shows on tv. Man its awful. So how ya been doing man, aint talked to ya in a while. Darthraul 17:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Here I Hi, i am here, and i am writing Tanko Blog collaboration is welcome--Fero 23:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I seem to be the only active Jerichopedian. Do you have any tips for me I seem to be the only active Jerichopedian. Do you have any tips for me, eg atticles that need imporvement?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 14:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Taking responsibility Hi Lord Tader, I'm an Admin over at the Bionic Wiki as well as the founder/admin of The Micronauts Wiki. I've done some editing work here before, and I noticed some spam/garbage and went to delete it—doh! I'm not an admin here! So used to it. Anyhow, I'd be glad to take out the garbage here and get more involved if you'd be willing to grant me the privileges. I'll still contribute either way. The garbage I noticed was a page called Web design, looks like a testing of the waters. Regards,Major Sloan 20:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) New Articles I would like to create and expand articles on characters in Jericho. Any help would be appreciated.